Une amère victoire
by Norya
Summary: Peter Pettigrow revient sur sa chute et sur la nuit d'Halloween 1981 qui a vu mourir les Potter...
1. Déchéance

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter son univers et ses personnages…

_Cela fait des mois que je vis ici, coincé sous ma forme de rat, pour échapper à tout, pour échapper à ceux qui pourraient me poursuivre, pour échapper à tous ceux qui pourraient en vouloir à ma vie. Ils doivent être si nombreux ! Après tout, je suis un peu responsable de ce qui est arrivé au Seigneur des Ténèbres cette nuit-là. Si je ne lui avais pas indiqué la maison des Potter, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Et si seulement tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme ça, tout serait différent aujourd'hui. Evidemment, je ne suis pas certain que si rien n'était arrivé, tout irait mieux pour moi maintenant mais, au moins, je ne serais pas obligé de me terrer…_

A l'époque d'Halloween 1981, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que je jouais un double jeu et que, pour sauver ma vie, je devais renseigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou ses proches car il ne s'abaissait quasiment jamais à me parler directement. Terrible double jeu, où je risquais ma vie en permanence et pour lequel je devais sans cesse être sur mes gardes pour mener à bien tous les objectifs qui m'avaient été fixés par les uns ou par les autres.

Il n'est pas sûr que j'ai eu le choix une seule fois. A vrai dire, il me faut bien le reconnaître, je n'ai jamais eu la prestance, la sérénité ni la confiance en moi qu'avaient mes amis. J'étais un peu moins doué et mon courage était plus limité que le leur, même si je n'en étais pas totalement dépourvu. Je n'ai pas craint, par exemple, de devenir Animagus pour l'amitié de Remus, pas plus que je n'ai craint de l'accompagner sous sa forme de loup-garou. Il était pourtant dangereux, et je ne me transformais pas en un animal de taille impressionnante, loin s'en fallait ! Bien sûr, James et Sirius étaient là aussi, et ils auraient pu me protéger en cas de danger mais ces nuits-là, je me sentais libre, puissant, courageux et presque prêt à tout. C'était grisant…

Mais j'ai eu peur comme jamais, le jour où j'ai malencontreusement croisé le chemin du Maître. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à un sorcier de son envergure ? Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour le désigner. Il avait tous les pouvoirs. Ceux pour vous élever plus haut que tout et ceux pour vous écraser avec la plus terrible des souffrances. Sa seule présence vous glaçait, ses seuls mots vous transperçaient l'âme et son seul regard vous immobilisait, comme si vous n'étiez qu'une vulgaire statue moldue. Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Il m'aurait tué et j'avais peur de la mort presque autant que de lui…

Je craignais ses adeptes ainsi que ceux de mon camp si ma trahison venait à être découverte, mais il m'avait assuré d'une protection totale si je faisais bien mon travail. Je croyais avoir trouvé là la sécurité qui me manquait en ces temps de troubles, mais j'ai très vite compris que ce n'était qu'illusion.

Les premières fois, ce n'étaient que de simples informations à fournir, des détails logistiques. Au début, je n'avais que peu de scrupules à les donner car selon moi, elles n'étaient pas vitales et il me semblait qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'influence vitale sur le cours de la guerre. Et puis, elles n'étaient pas difficiles à obtenir et si discrètes que personne, à mon avis, n'aurait pu se rendre compte qu'elles étaient utilisées.

A cette époque, je croyais encore que je pouvais arrêter mon rôle d'espion au moment où je l'aurais décidé.Je croyais en avoir la force et la possibilité, mais j'ai rapidement compris que je me trompais. Servir le Maître, pour obtenir sa protection, était irréversible, une route à sens unique sur laquelle il fallait avancer sans cesse sous peine d'être écrasé. Impossible de ralentir, impossible d'hésiter.

Alors j'ai avancé. Mû par la peur des représailles et de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de moi, j'ai continué à fournir des informations, à chaque fois plus importantes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il en avait spécifiquement après James et Lily Potter, car la majorité de ce que j'avais à transmettre les concernait. Malgré tout ce que je faisais, je n'étais pas au fait de ses plans les plus secrets, même si c'était uniquement grâce à moi qu'il progressait sur ce point précis. Cette ignorance était une source de frustration et de colère qui ne cessaient de monter en moi et je sentais qu'avec le temps, ces sensations m'aidaient dans le rôle que je devais tenir. Elles agissaient comme une drogue ; je puisais en elles pour trouver la force d'avancer et de commettre ces faits qui autrefois m'auraient révulsé.

Oh ! Pourtant, quelques fois une petite voix me susurrait bien mes idées d'avant, mais plus le temps passait et moins cette voix avait d'emprise sur moi. Elle a ensuite fini par faiblir, se faire de plus en plus lointaine jusqu'à ce que je ne l'entende plus. Ou bien était-ce parce que je parvenais, par ma volonté et par une force de plus en plus grande, à ne plus l'entendre.

Petit à petit, je me suis senti de plus en plus fort, plus sûr de moi. Meilleur, en un mot. Meilleur et assuré de la protection du Maître grâce à mon travail. J'étais sûr de cette sécurité et elle m'avait enhardi. Dans le même temps, j'avais continué mon travail au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix et mes collègues semblaient ravis de ces progrès, sans se demander, du moins je le supposais, d'où venait cette évolution positive selon eux. Je servais deux causes antagonistes, et de plus en plus, je trouvais celles de l'Ordre inutiles et vouées à l'échec. J'y mettais peut-être un peu moins de cœur et d'énergie que pour celles du Maître, même si, pour éviter tout soupçon, je travaillais sérieusement.

Après une demande du Maître, il était impossible de rester silencieux. Il ne laissait pas le choix à ses serviteurs : il fallait répondre à ses appels et arriver à ses côtés instantanément, sous peine de se voir infliger quelques sortilèges terrifiants parmi lesquels le Doloris. Il fallait aussi immédiatement transmettre les « résultats » des missions confiées, à chaque fois, qu'il y ait réussite ou échec.

A chaque échec, nous savions que nous allions vers une punition de la part du Maître. Il ne tolérait que le succès et n'acceptait aucune excuse, aucun prétexte, même valable à nos yeux. Ses châtiments variaient peu ; généralement, un ou plusieurs sortilèges du Doloris nous attendaient mais, quelques fois, nous devions faire face à d'autres types de maléfices, qui nous étaient le plus souvent inconnus. Nous en sortions, pour la plupart d'entre nous, vivants, mais suffisamment meurtris, suffisamment atteints pour ne plus vouloir que cela recommence. La menace du châtiment pour avancer, une des méthodes pour faire obéir les plus craintifs mais aussi les plus récalcitrants… C'était bien là, la méthode du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se faire entendre.

En revanche, à chaque résultat positif, nous pouvions nous voir gratifier de sa clémence, ce qui était peu et tout à la fois. Peu parce qu'il trouvait toujours quelque chose à reprocher à notre service à son égard et parce qu'il ne s'abaissait pas à nous remercier, mais tout parce qu'elle retardait sa colère et qu'elle nous assurait, pour un temps encore, de sa protection.

A chaque fois que je transmettais une information capitale pour lui, je pouvais apercevoir, de façon fugace, une lueur de satisfaction suprême passer dans son regard. Ces fois-là, je me sentais grandi, fort et j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. C'étaient des sentiments que je n'avais que rarement ressentis autrefois, et qui me soufflaient que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait faire, malgré le risque à courir et l'inévitable prix à payer.

Je savais que cela me coûterait mes amis mais moi, au contraire d'eux, je savais alors que je ne bataillais pas pour rien et qu'on n'avait rien à gagner à lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne pouvaient courir qu'à la mort et moi je courais à la victoire. Je savais mieux qu'eux que j'étais dans le meilleur camp, dans celui qui apportait le plus, dans celui voué à la réussite. Autrefois, ils étaient les meilleurs, les plus rapides et ceux qui étaient promis au plus bel avenir par tout le monde et, en les suivant, je tâchais d'être à leur hauteur. Mais cette fois, c'était moi qui étais dans le vrai, c'était moi qui avais mieux compris qu'eux ce qui était le plus important. Je sentais qu'enfin je n'étais plus le dernier et que je ne le serai plus jamais…

Je craignais de me faire démasquer, bien sûr, mais tout aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi : transmission d'informations plus ou moins importantes selon les cas et travail au sein de l'Ordre. Tant que j'étais discret et sur mes gardes, mon rôle avait de grandes chances de perdurer, mais en tant que tel, cela restait un rôle subalterne. Je savais pertinemment que, n'étant pas le plus talentueux ni le plus riche de ses partisans, je n'avais que peu de chances de monter en grade auprès du Maître. Sur une échelle des possibilités, celle de me faire surprendre en tant qu'espion était bien plus élevée que celle de me voir évoluer au sein des Mangemorts.

Oui, tout aurait pu durer longtemps ainsi si je n'étais pas devenu Gardien du Secret des Potter, le détenteur du secret de leur cachette, l'information que cherchait avidement le Maître pour des raisons précises que je ne connaissais pas.

Ce jour là marqua un tournant dans ma vie, car je savais ce que signifiait pour moi le fait d'accepter d'être Gardien du Secret de James et Lily Potter. Mon statut allait enfin changer ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas prévu que ce soit moi qui le sois. La logique aurait voulu que ce soit Sirius qui le devienne, en tant que plus proche ami de James, parrain du petit Harry et sorcier particulièrement émérite. A la limite, Remus aurait aussi pu l'être, mais sa condition de loup-garou le laissait absent trop souvent et aussi parce qu'il me semblait que Sirius le soupçonnait d'espionner.  
A vrai dire, je savais parfaitement que l'Ordre avait compris que quelqu'un renseignait le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais, jamais jusque-là, ils n'avaient deviné qui était le responsable. Ils avaient certainement dû soupçonner tout le monde, Remus notamment, mais pas moi.  
Forcément…  
Forcément, il était impossible que le petit Peter, le faible et peureux Peter soit celui qui déjouait leurs brillants plans visant à le démasquer et qui dévoilait au Maître des secrets ! C'était une grave erreur de leur part que de croire ça et leur attitude ne pouvait que servir mes ambitions et causer leur propre perte. Oui… pour moi il était évident que leur arrogance les piègerait et que me sous-estimer serait une fatale erreur pour eux…

C'est d'ailleurs bien leur piètre idée de moi, leur sentiment de supériorité qui conduisit à ce que je sois le Gardien du Secret en lieu et place de Sirius. C'est en outre lui-même qui en eut l'idée et qui convainquit James et Lily. Il dut penser que personne n'aurait imaginé que des gens aussi puissants que les Potter m'auraient choisi, moi, comme leur protecteur. Ainsi, selon lui, personne n'aurait songé à m'attaquer pour me soutirer l'information. Ils auraient alors été en sécurité pendant que Sirius aurait continué à attirer l'attention sur lui, persuadant l'ennemi que c'était à lui qu'il fallait s'en prendre…

(à suivre, dernier chapitre : la nuit fatidique)


	2. La nuit fatidique

C'est lors de la nuit d'Halloween 1981 que tout bascula. C'est cette nuit qui bouscula et fit s'effondrer mes dernières certitudes et mes derniers points de référence. Il me fallut une semaine pour pouvoir donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres le lieu de la cachette de James et Lily, une semaine où j'étais soit totalement pris par de petites missions pour le compte des ennemis du Maître, soit sous le nez des autres membres de l'Ordre, et donc réduit à l'inaction.

Enfin, ce jour de fin octobre arriva où je pus m'échapper vers ce que je croyais à l'époque être un meilleur destin, mon apogée.  
Comme la majorité des membres de l'Ordre en dehors des missions, je me tenais dans une cachette sûre. C'était particulièrement vrai depuis le jour où le sort de Fidelitas, m'intronisant Gardien du Secret, avait été prononcé. Seuls Sirius, James et Lily en connaissaient le lieu. Remus, qui était sur la liste des possibles espions, n'avait pas été informé du récent changement de ma cachette.

Ce soir-là, je sortis de ma planque, outrepassant les recommandations de l'Ordre de ne pas bouger les jours de repos. Etant donné les circonstances, j'avais bien mieux à faire et j'avais une information capitale, sinon vitale à transmettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Exalté, comme irradié et poussé par une puissance irrésistible, je transplanai donc rapidement tout près de son lieu de retraite, où nous devions tous le rejoindre à chacun de ses appels. Etant donné que je ne m'y rendais jamais à pieds ou dans un quelconque autre moyen de transport, je ne connaissais pas précisément le lieu. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas d'importance car le Maître disposait de moyens de nous faire venir à lui sans que nous sachions nommément le lieu où il se trouvait.

Je supposais cependant l'emplacement de son repaire de l'époque dans une zone reculée de l'Angleterre ou, du moins, du Royaume-Uni au vu du type de végétation qui entourait le repaire. Le peu d'habitations restées là, bien que généralement en ruines, confirmait mon impression. Je ne pouvais cependant pas en être certain car la zone était désertique, vidée de tous ses habitants sorciers ou moldus et je me doutais bien de la responsabilité du Maître dans ce phénomène. Quand il avait choisi un lieu de refuge, il aimait avoir sa tranquillité et sans doute trouvait-il un entraînement intéressant dans les massacres de voisinage…

Les alentours de son repaire étaient froids et humides et laissaient transparaître une aura de puissance noire et terrifiante. « Lugubre » aurait été un mot faible pour décrire ce spectacle Même le plus valeureux des hommes y aurait tremblé de tout son corps et n'aurait souhaité qu'une seule chose : fuir.  
Presque euphorique à mon départ, j'arrivai là, frissonnant et terrifié. Je fus même tenté par un demi-tour, tout en sachant que le Maître avait dû découvrir ma venue. Coincé entre la peur de sa réaction à ma venue inopinée après des jours de silence, et la certitude de le combler par mon information, j'avançai lentement. Seule l'idée de ma progression en son estime et auprès de lui me guida sans que j'en eus réellement conscience. L'immense porte du domaine s'ouvrit avant même que je lève la main vers la poignée et je dus avancer, poussé par cette invitation tacite.

Je mis à peine le pied dans le hall qu'une voix sifflante me parvint :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Queudver ! Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu devant moi… J'espère que tu as une bonne raison !

Guidé par le son de la voix, je me précipitai vers lui. Il était seul dans la pièce. Arrivé à quelques pas du fauteuil où il trônait majestueusement, je m'agenouillai et marmonnai, sans oser le regarder :

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Je n'ai pu sortir plus tôt pour venir à vous et…

- Je n'ai pas à te pardonner. Tu devrais au contraire être heureux que je ne te punisse pas pour ton silence prolongé. As-tu d'ailleurs une bonne raison à cela ?

Toujours le nez au sol, terrifié à l'idée de le regarder, je répondis rapidement :

- Oui, Maître. J'étais coincé et surveillé par l'Ordre du Phénix et il fallait que je sois discret pour vous amener la…

- Tu as toujours des excuses inintéressantes, Queudver, coupa-t-il furieusement. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

J'entendis des mouvements d'étoffe et je devinai alors, plus que je ne le vis, qu'il avait sorti sa baguette. Faisant fi de la menace implicite, et, sûr de mon fait pour une fois dans ma vie, je relevai la tête et n'attendis pas son assentiment pour reprendre la parole.

- Maître, ça y est ! J'ai été choisi comme Gardien du Secret des Potter. Je sais où ils se cachent !

Je le vis abaisser alors sa baguette et un sourire mauvais apparut sur ce qui lui restait de visage, avant que je courbe à nouveau la tête respectueusement.

- Très bon travail… murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Il se tut un instant, semblant savourer cette information si importante pour lui, puis reprit plus pour lui-même que pour s'adresser à un quelconque auditeur :

- Ainsi, ce jour va marquer la fin de nos ennemis. Oui ! Les autres suivront les Potter dans la tombe rapidement…

Il se leva alors rapidement et s'élança sans se préoccuper de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il semble sortir d'une certaine euphorie dans laquelle la nouvelle l'avait plongé. Il se rapprocha de moi et me poussa du pied.

- Et maintenant, guide-moi là-bas, me jeta-t-il sur un ton impérieux.

- Bien, Maître, dis-je en me relevant, la tête toujours baissée respectueusement. Ils sont dans le village de Godric's Hollow !

Nous transplanâmes à la lisière de la forêt située près du village où résidaient James et Lily. Rapidement, je le conduisis dans le dédale des rues résidentielles vidées par la nuit sombre qui s'annonçait. Elle nous cachait des regards curieux et nous évitait de ralentir. Du moins, selon mon point de vue. Le Maître, lui, était si pressé que quiconque placé sur notre route aurait été tué sur-le-champ. Rien d'autre que son but ne comptait et il me poussait presque. Seule ma connaissance du chemin me tint en vie ce soir-là ; sans cela, ma lenteur, due à ma peur latente, m'eût valu un châtiment.

A l'entrée de la rue où vivaient James et Lily, je ralentis. J'étais quasiment à bout de souffle et de la sueur perlait depuis déjà de longues minutes sur mon visage. Je n'arrivais plus à avancer… Des pensées contradictoires m'assaillaient. La petite voix qui me chuchotait il y encore peu de retourner ma veste avait réapparu, au plus mauvais moment, car je n'avais pas besoin d'elle à cet instant. J'avais pourtant réussi à la faire taire ! Contre elle, en revanche, je pouvais percevoir d'autres voix, plus chaudes, plus fortes, plus tentatrices. Elles m'assuraient de ne pas flancher si près du but, si près d'une victoire éclatante… Je m'arrêtai après quelques pas dans la rue pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je ne pus cependant aller trop loin dans ces réflexions car le regard du Maître commençait à devenir sérieusement dangereux pour moi. Je murmurai alors, d'une toute petite voix qui eut beaucoup de mal à faire taire mes protestations intérieures :

- C'est au numéro sept…

Il ne répondit rien et, en me bousculant au passage de sa grande stature, il se précipita vers la maison située au numéro sept de la rue, une maison accueillante mais pour peu de temps encore. Alors qu'il était un très bon occlumens, je pus à cet instant sentir une joie forte, une quasi-jouissance à l'idée de ce qu'il allait accomplir…

Il pénétra dans la maison en faisant sauter la porte d'entrée ; pendant ce temps, me doutant que si par miracle, ils s'en sortaient, James et Lily viendraient me poser des questions, je choisis de rester à l'abri, dans l'alcôve d'un muret à quelques mètres, en face du lieu de la bataille.  
Des bruits d'explosions, des déplacements d'objets et des cris… et puis une première lueur verte glissa à travers les fenêtres closes. Les cris continuèrent et le Maître rit, rit encore et parla de son horrible voix aiguë, mais je ne pus comprendre ses mots depuis mon abri. Et à nouveau, cette fois à travers une fenêtre à l'étage, la lumière verte d'un Avada Kedavra apparut. Ces éclairs ne pouvaient signifier provenir que du Maître : il était en train de vaincre car je doutais fort que James et Lily aient pu ou souhaité formuler un tel sort.

En toute logique, et parce que personne ne pouvait survivre à un tel sort, un silence aurait dû s'établir alors, ou peut-être qu'à la limite, le rire du Maître aurait pu retentir.  
Mais pas de silence, pas plus que de rire. Au contraire, un long et terrible râle se fit entendre, un cri inhumain qui me glaça. Je commençai à m'éloigner quand je vis la maison trembler sur ses bases. Elle sembla comme frémir un instant puis vibra à nouveau très fort jusqu'à commencer à se disloquer totalement. La toiture s'effondra sur elle-même dans un grand fracas et entraîna avec elle l'étage dans un panache de fumée. Des étincelles jaillirent de l'amas de pierres informe et des flammes, de plus en plus grandes commencèrent à dévorer les pans de murs qui ne s'étaient pas effondrés.

Il n'y avait plus que le bruit des crépitements du feu mais aucun mouvement. Rien. Le Maître ? Il n'avait pas réapparu et son silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Comme Lily, James et le bébé, il était mort. Pour quelle raison, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'étais pétrifié. Que pouvais-je faire alors ? Déjà, je ne pouvais rester là, le spectacle allait certainement attirer des Moldus et il me fallait me faire petit. Et là, je me raidis encore un peu plus. Les Moldus ? Si seulement ils pouvaient être les seuls à venir, cela ne serait pas trop dangereux ! Mais Sirius… C'était un autre problème ! Lui, l'ami, le fidèle, qui allait voir James et Lily, ainsi que moi, tous les soirs, serait sûrement vite sur les lieux. Et il comprendrait aussi très rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Il comprendrait certainement même avant d'arriver là. Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau…

Merlin ! Moi qui avais fait tout ça pour ne plus avoir peur, pour me sentir en sécurité, je n'avais jamais été autant en danger que depuis le début de cet espionnage. J'atteignais là le pire … Je n'avais d'autre choix : fuir le plus loin possible, tout en sachant que l'affrontement avec Sirius aurait inévitablement lieu. Mais comment cela finirait-il ? Il avait toujours été plus fort que moi en duel ! Je ne pouvais pas le battre normalement.  
Alors je m'enfuis. Je courus pour m'éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit. Il me fallait être loin à l'instant où arriverait Sirius et peu importait la direction prise. Je parcourus des champs, des hameaux, des villages plus importants et un petit bois. Impossible pour moi d'être plus précis, car tout le long de ma fuite, je ne regardai rien autour de moi, obnubilé par l'idée de disparaître. J'espérai un temps – par naïveté ? Par fatigue ? Difficile à dire – que Sirius ne me retrouverait pas. Stupide espérance !

Combien de temps dura cette fuite ? Une heure ? Deux ? Je n'aurais su le dire. Mais c'est peu après être entré dans cette petite ville loin, au sud-est de Godric's Hollow qu'arriva ce que je que je redoutais à juste titre : l'affrontement avec Sirius. Il ne devait pas être si tard que cela dans la nuit car la rue était encore bondée de Moldus, peut-être sortant de restaurants ou de salles de spectacle. Ils flânaient tranquillement, les uns en couples, les autres seuls, mais tous avaient l'air détendu et heureux. Tout le contraire de moi, qui étais comme dans un état second, paniqué et tremblant.

J'étais en train d'avancer, tâchant de me faire discret, quand j'entendis le bruit d'une course effrénée et un ralentissement brutal. D'instinct, je sus ce que c'était. Je me retournai et le vis. Il était là, tremblant, plus pâle que jamais et, malgré la distance qui nous séparait, je pus distinguer une lueur malveillante et presque haineuse dans son regard.  
Il m'avait trouvé vite et je supposai sur l'instant qu'il avait dû prendre sa forme de chien pour avancer rapidement et moins se fatiguer. De la sorte, son odorat avait été de surcroît décuplé, la solution idéale pour me suivre ma piste aisément. Et dire que je n'avais même pas pensé à ce détail ! Quel idiot avais-je encore été cette fois ! Quoique, de toute façon, même en le sachant, il m'aurait été très difficile de ne pas laisser une quelconque trace, surtout pour un flair canin. Non, décidément, rien n'aurait pu éviter ces retrouvailles…

Il s'approcha vite de moi, sa baguette déjà sortie, prête à être utilisée. Il cria pour m'adresser la parole, sans chercher à dissimuler ses propos aux Moldus qui, pour certains, s'étaient arrêtés pour nous observer.

- Misérable traître ! Mais comment as-tu pu leur faire ça ? NOUS faire ça ? Nous étions tes amis ! rugit-il.

- Mais je…

Je commençai à bredouiller des mots inintelligibles mais il ne semblait pas m'écouter ou plus probablement, il ne le voulait pas. Je sortis à mon tour ma baguette, le plus discrètement possible et la tins dans mon dos, prêt à tout.

Nous étions donc tous les deux face au même problème : l'un de nous allait forcément être reconnu coupable de cet attentat par tout le monde. Nous savions tous les deux quel était le vrai coupable, tout comme nous savions que personne, hormis lui, James, Lily et moi, n'était au courant du changement de Gardien du Secret. Aux yeux des autres, c'était Sirius… A leurs yeux, il ferait le coupable idéal. C'était le seul point qui pouvait me sauver et nous le savions tous les deux.  
Il m'apparut très vite, un peu comme si je l'avais toujours su, qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait intérêt à ce que l'autre meure. Moi, tout d'abord, parce que cela aurait probablement contrarié les soupçons portés sur Sirius et laissé un doute, surtout si j'étais pris. Sirius, ensuite, parce que s'il me tuait, cela confirmerait presque sa responsabilité dans la mort des Potter.

Alors je tentai le tout pour le tout. Je me savais moins fort que lui et, pour le vaincre, je devais donc l'avoir par la ruse. Au moment où il me coinça contre un mur, je me mis à hurler sur un ton larmoyant, digne des meilleurs comédiens. Je n'eus pas trop à me forcer car j'étais dans un grand état de désespoir et d'inquiétude, quant à mon propre devenir.

- Sirius ! hurlai-je, comment as-tu pu trahir James et Lily ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Nous ! Tes amis !

Il fut si stupéfait qu'il ne répondit rien mais je vis bien la haine déformer ses traits de plus en plus. Dans le même temps, je le vis commencer à lever sa baguette vers moi.

J'eus un sourire mauvais. A cet instant, je me sentais fort car j'avais un plan.

- Cette fois, tu ne gagneras pas. Tu comprendras enfin pourquoi j'ai choisi son côté. Je suis plus fort que toi ! lui murmurai-je.

- Tu n'es rien, grogna-t-il en réponse, en suspendant un temps le mouvement de sa baguette, comme tu l'as toujours été…

A cet instant, dans mon dos j'agitai ma baguette et lançai, en informulé, un sort qui provoqua une explosion en plein milieu de la rue. Les bouches d'égout sautèrent en des geysers puissants et des flammes commencèrent à s'élever de divers points. Machiavélique idée, ce sort… Le Maître avait eu raison de me l'enseigner !

Des corps inanimés jonchaient alors la rue, désarticulés, mais je n'eus aucun regard pour eux. Des gémissements et des cris troublaient le silence que j'aurais voulu voir s'installer. Durant ce court laps de temps, Sirius, qui avait aussi été atteint mais plus légèrement par la déflagration, était tombé à terre. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je me tranchai l'index et me transformai immédiatement en rat. Mon doigt humain avait déjà roulé sur le sol quand Sirius se releva. Je ne vis pas sa réaction car je courais déjà à l'autre bout de la rue, me fondant dans la nuit. Je pus seulement entendre son rire, un rire hystérique et sans fin…

C'était ma seule solution. Face à Sirius, je risquais toujours d'être battu et cette ruse de faire croire à ma propre mort, était la seule alternative à ma mort réelle. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir battre Sirius et lui aurait été sans pitié après ce que j'avais fait. Enfin… Il ne m'aurait peut-être pas tué, mais il aurait été, sans aucun doute, ravi de me voir livré aux Détraqueurs, ce qui, pour moi, revenait au même.  
Ainsi « mort », mais pour de faux, je ne pouvais plus être soupçonné ou, du moins, je ne risquais plus rien à l'être. On n'emprisonne pas les morts, n'est-ce pas ? Seul l'un d'entre nous allait être accusé, alors autant que ce soit lui ! D'autant plus que, moi mort, rien ne pouvait plus empêcher son inculpation…

Après quelques mètres parcourus, je m'introduisis dans les égouts, à l'abri des remous que j'avais provoqués au milieu de la rue. Impossible de dire combien de temps je courus dans ces lieux humides où grouillaient des centaines de rats, apparemment intrigués par mon comportement. Je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais au moment où je me décidai à remonter à la surface Cela avait l'air d'être un hameau dans une petite vallée isolée. Je ne connaissais pas l'endroit, je n'avais certainement jamais dû y aller de ma vie. Toujours sous forme de rat, je trottinai dans les hautes herbes pour être à l'abri, les sens aux aguets d'éventuels prédateurs. Je ne pouvais pas voir les paysages défiler, en revanche je percevais des centaines d'odeurs différentes : des fleurs et des plantes diverses poussaient dans les environs, des animaux et des êtres humains étaient passés par là peu de temps auparavant.

A un moment donné, je n'aurais su dire pour quelle raison, je me déportai sur ma droite, peu après avoir gravi une colline et là j'aperçus la maison la plus étrange qu'il m'eût été donné de voir. Elle était totalement asymétrique, presque bancale, tant que n'importe quel passant aurait pu se demander comment elle pouvait tenir debout. Un nombre impressionnant de cheminées se dressaient sur le toit aux tuiles éparses. Etrangement, elle paraissait accueillante. Des cris d'enfants sortaient des fenêtres ouvertes tandis qu'une voix de femme s'élevait pour calmer ce qui semblait être une grande famille. Je ne savais pas qui ils pouvaient être mais j'avançais malgré tout, mû par un étrange instinct. La maison respirait la magie…

Je savais parfaitement que cela pouvait constituer un risque pour moi d'être près d'une famille sorcière, mais ce risque disparaîtrait forcément si je restais sous ma forme de rat. Une prison de ne pouvoir reprendre sa forme humaine ? Oui, bien sûr, mais au moins je n'aurais pas à fuir toute ma vie…

_Voilà… Après ma disparition aux yeux du monde sorcier, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de me cacher. Des Mangemorts désespérés m'auraient certainement cherché pour se venger de la disparition de leur cher Maître, bien trop nombreux pour que je puisse me défendre. C'était une chose de se battre contre un sorcier très doué comme Sirius mais c'en était une autre que d'avoir à faire front seul contre une dizaine de sorciers déchaînés. Et encore, je ne suis pas dupe, Sirius était dans un état second, dans un état de haine qui l'aveuglait tellement que, peut-être même sans le coup de bluff que j'ai lancé, j'aurais pu le vaincre. Cette fois-là, c'était à moi d'être le plus fort, le plus rapide, le plus rusé. Une seule et unique victoire dans une vie entière..._

_Voilà pourquoi je me trouve caché là dans un minable rôle de rat dans une famille de sorciers qui fait honte à son Sang-Pur. Tripoté, balancé, encagé comme un vulgaire rat des champs, j'ai l'impression de m'avilir de jour en jour. Qui sait pour combien de temps j'en ai ici ? Au moins, je suis plutôt bien traité. Le jeune garçon à qui je sers de rat de compagnie a l'air de m'apprécier sincèrement._

_Le véritable avantage, c'est qu'ici je peux être au courant de tout ce qui se passe, au cas où le Maître, par miracle, reviendrait. Il est immensément puissant, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas trouvé un moyen de vaincre la mort ?  
__Mais si jamais il ne revient pas, ma victoire ne m'aura servi à rien. Je ne serai jamais son préféré pour lui avoir fourni cette information, je ne pourrai jamais jouir de ma victoire en duel contre un des meilleurs sorciers, autrefois mon ami. Alors que sa victoire m'aurait assuré protection, je ne peux pas sortir sous peine d'être tué par les Mangemorts ou de révéler ma forfaiture. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de rester terré dans cette vie minable de rat. Ce que j'ai gagné ? Une vie dans une cage même pas dorée. C'est une bien amère victoire…_


End file.
